


Code Arrow

by charleybradburies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Era, Clubbing, Community: 1-million-words, Community: femslash100, Community: gameofcards, Drabble, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Mission Fic, Missions, POV Female Character, Surprise Kissing, Tumblr: otpprompts, Undercover, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission turns out to be easier than Felicity had expected.</p><p>femslash100 Drabble Tag #6 // prompt: Felicity/Iris: Quick Thinking<br/>Game of Cards Challenge #45: Finally We Meet<br/>1-million-words // A to Z Challenge: K + June Bingo: Card Schmoop/Love 5x5 #1: Dancing</p><p>  <span class="small">EDIT 6.21: Somehow I forgot that I used an OTP Prompts post for this, oops: <a href="http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/113387823784/imagine-your-otp-running-away-from">Imagine your OTP</a> running away from teachers/police/authorities and to hide in plain sight Person A grabs Person B and pushes them up against the wall and kisses them.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Arrow

_Just...blend in,_ Felicity reminds herself, doing her best to dance casually. Technically, this was totally normal: a bunch of friends spending a Saturday night together at a club...but knowing the club's owner's involvement with Merlyn didn't make an easy time of acting like it. 

They simultaneously had to blend in and get Oliver and Laurel past security into his office. Not even a face could be caught on camera; he had information on Team Arrow. Felicity couldn't focus on shimmying and shaking with Iris, but not for lack for trying; it's certainly tempting enough to distract her from the job, but the job is too important to leave be. 

_The free wi-fi is a plus, though._

"U + Iris = ST ASAP" comes a text from Caitlyn, alerting them that the owner's gotten too close for comfort, and they're being reassigned to damage control. 

They slip out into the alley, heels clacking all too loudly, and overhear a transmission to club security: "Code Arrow."

"Copy that," says a man dangerously near them; Felicity can see peripherally that he's eyeing them. She starts preparing for their imminent confrontation, only to find herself against the brick wall and Iris' lips grasping desperately at hers. She urges Iris closer, and realizes that the shuffling of gravel stops. 

"Ladies," the security guard nods when they break their kiss to look in his direction, and he steps into the club.

"Quick thinking," Felicity pants, and Iris nods, smiling.

"Yeah," Iris agrees, and kisses Felicity again.


End file.
